The present invention relates to a video monitoring system for detecting an invader from video, which is obtained from an image pickup apparatus, such as, a camera, etc.
A video monitoring system, having a function of detecting a moving article, such as, a human being or a vehicle, etc., for example, appearing in a monitoring area, from video obtained from a camera, through video processing thereof, has further a function of recording only the video in which the moving article appears, and or a function of presenting an alarm icon on a display device, with using the result of detections, or it can call an attention of a watchman with buzzing a buzzer, therefore it is helpful for reducing load of a watching or observation job, conventionally necessitating a confirming operation by the watchman, always. Also, such video monitor system enables to use the video recorded, for the purpose of proving a crime after the fact, when an unfair practice occurs, such as, a larceny, etc.
In recent years, due to variety or diversification of crimes and/or an increase of the number of arrests of crimes, etc., consciousness of security rises up, in amass marketer, a banking organ, an office building, etc., for example, and an introduction of the video monitoring system is advanced or popularized. Recording capacity of a video recording apparatus also come to be large, and the set number of the cameras is increasing with provision of cameras at various positions, due to wide spread of a network camera or the like. For this reason, it is very difficult to pickup a criminal from the video recorded, through eye observation (i.e., visual examination) by the watchman, therefore demand goes up to be high for the function of assisting the observation job.
The videos obtained by the network camera are accumulated within a monitor center, etc., while compressing the videos with using an encoding means, which is built in the network camera, or the monitoring equipment. In the following Patent Document 1 is disclosed a technology for compressing the videos effectively, in such an instance, i.e., compressing the videos but with high definition of an area having a movement or motion therein, on which an attention will be made. Within the technology disclosed in the Patent Document 1, there is adapted a function called ROI (Region of Interest) of JPEG 2000, one of the video encoding means.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-200739 (2004)